Kh nex gen: code lyoko eds
by kyle152091
Summary: I don't owned any tv series or game
1. Chapter 1

Author note:if you,re wonder why the eds are in this fanfic because kor who is 15 now let them prove themself that they can help kor on his adventure sometime. And now the eds goes on there first adventure with kor

Note: the eds are not 15 there still 10.

Ch 1 prologue part 1

As the eds get ready for their what could be thier ed who only bring only a toothbrush and head to kor first

Ed here hairy and waiting:ed said

Umm ed you only brought tooth brush :kor said

Yep you're bippy you are:ed said

Ummm don,t you need like extra cloth or anything: kor suggested

Nope :ed said

Okay : kor said

As double d get packing he pack extra cloth ,books and tools and techs into his big lugages to hold his stuff as he head out

Hello everyone is everyone ready : edd said

Everyone except eddy : kor said

Oh boy he's alway late:edd said

Hi double d you ready: ed said

Yes i'm am..ummm ed do you know you only brought a toothbrush: edd said

Yes double d : ed said

As eddy who packing fast because he was excited ,he packed alot of cloth, and magazine and hair gel for his hair he than ran through the door and head to the group due to the excitment

Hey everyone are excited or what!: eddy said

Oh oh i'm ready eddy to destroy ailen: ed said

Now woah ed don't get to excited: kor said

Oh okay : ed said

Now before we go is everyone ready for this : kor said

Yep i'm ready so i can be a hero like the avenger : ed said

I'm also ready because who knows what culture and technology they have in other universe: edd said

Eddy you ready : kor said

You bet i'm ready : eddy said

Alright let's go: kor said

As everyone was set and ready kor open up a portal to the next universe for kor next adventure and the eds first time ever


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 prologue part 2

In france...

A kid name jeremy belquio who was only to know the factorie headed to the basement to turn on the supercomputer

Hmm i hope i won't regret this in a moment: jeremy said

As he turn on the supercomputer a strong wave of wind came in and blew Jeremy alittle of balance

Ahhh!: jeremy said

then head up a 2 floor to the supercomputer

A few minute early...

As kor and eds walked as they head to the next world they felt alittle earthquake

Whoa what was that: edd said

Kor then revealed his keyblade

I don't know but better get ready for any thing: kor said

You think it's aliens: ed said

Ed stop thinking about aliens: eddy said

That was weird: Edd said

Hmm something not right: kor said

At then a light flashes appeared as everything went white

Few minute later...

As jeremy started the super computer he was surpised

Huh! What is this some kind of video game : jeremy said

Just a pink hair girl woke in the super computer

Huh who are you ,where am i : the pink haired girl said

Huh! Jeremy said

Somewhere...

As kor and the eds arrived in the next universe kor look at the eds unconsionion and hurt alittle

Man they must got hurt from the fall i got find shelter for them ,hmm maybe i better get help i don't any healing magic : kor said

Kor then look around as it is night and around them was a school he saw a sigh that said kadic academy school

Hmm maybe they'll help me: kor said


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 arrival

As carry the eds he yell for help

Hey hello hey help : kor said

As kor call for help a person came up behind him but sense behind and turn around

Hey kid what are you doing here on school ground don't you know it Pass bed time: a gym teacher said

But umm i'm not a student here :kor said

Then what are you doing here: the gym teacher said

My friends are injured can you help me please : kor said

Well okay let take them to the infirmary : the gym teacher said

In the infirmary...

As kor wait for his friend to be okay he think about his past (this past show where he first meet mina) 4 years ago as mina was in an alley with mogel who touch her head to possess her kor saw them and kick fling a trash can and kick shoot it at mogul and then he got and got away as mina was about to fall kor catch her

Hey wake up you okay... I gotta get her out of here : 11 yr old kor said

Then after the flash back he then check the infirmary to see if the eds were

okay

he came in and see them asleep until eddy wake up

What the who what where what : eddy said

Calm down you're in the infirmary : the nurse said

Eddy then saw kor

Hey you okay : kor said

Yep what about ed, and double d : eddy said

Umm nurse can you give us a moment please : kor said

Why sure boy : the nurse said

So where are we : eddy said

well where in a school called kadic academy school: kor said

What so were not in another universe : eddy said

We are but were in france : kor said

France: eddy said

Eddy then got up and shake double d roughly to wake him up

Wake up goldylock! : eddy said

Huh what is it eddy: edd said

Were in another universe : eddy said

But were still on earth! : edd said

Yeah and but were on france: eddy said

Ed wake we made it to the next world: eddy said

Ed wake up happy to hear that

Oh boy boy oh boy : ed said

Just then 2 people came in

Here they are mr. Delmas: said a person

Thank you jim : said

You're welcome: jim said

Now are you 4 boys who where jim found you : mr. Delmas said

Yeah why : kor said

I want to talk to all of you now : mr .Delmas said

as the eds were scaried of what will happen next ,kor who wasn't because of his courage ,confident ,brave ,wisdom and no fear


	4. Chapter 4

(NOTE: look i don't know how old the eds are)

Ch 4 a place to stay

As the eds were afriad to asked kor talk to them and lie about it

We got dropped off a bus and had no where to go and when turn around a little i look back and saw them injured and saw robber running away

So when you turn around you saw your friends get knockout by robber: mr. Delma said

Yep : kor said

Well that does explain, So are you 4 students of academy: mr delmas said

Well no : kor said

Then do you have any where to stay with your umm: mr delmas said

What oh there not my brother they're ,my friends : kor said

How old are they : mr. Delma said

Well i'm 15 and there umm 10: kor said

So you're friends are 10 year old : mr delmas said

Yep: kor said

Why: jim said

Hey ,you got have friend either they're young or older

Do you 4 have any where to stay: mr: delmas said

Well no : kor said

Well how about you 4 enroll at kadic academy : said

Why sure we would: edd said

Sure why not : eddy said

Oh boy i hope it better : ed said

Umm is that kid dumb or what : jim said

Now jim we don't afend the child's : said mr delmas

Oh sorry mr. Delmas : jim said

Go easy on ed he really,...really,...really sensitive about his feeling well not often : edd said

And have a brain of a raisin : eddy said

Ok now how about you : said

Um no thanks: kor said

Why: mr delmas said

Well My parent were gone and i have no where to go or stay : kor said

Good lord how! : mr delmas said

I don't...i..i don't know either they disappear: kor said while remembering of losing his memories of his family or where he was from which left only his memories of his adventure ,all his friends and ,what he was

I'm sorry about that kid: jim said

It's okay but i don't think i can go to school again anymore: kor said

Well um what is your name : mr delmas said

My name kor and these are my friends ed ,double d, eddy

Okay ...oh i forgot there no room the three of you hmmm...unless you three want to roommate with 8th grade student : said

Why sure if they're not thearting : edd said

Well there not well there not , well there are some: mr delmas said

After hearing that made double d gulp

Well how about you two : delmas said

Sure why not can't be worse: eddy said

Oh boy oh boy: ed said

Now ed and eddy you two will be room mate with ulirich stern and odd della robia who will be roommate with stern tomorrow: Delmas said

Wow thank: eddy said

Ed smiled very happily

As for you double d you will be roommate with jeremy belquio

Okay : edd said

Now you three will stay in the infirmary untill tomorrow at the beginning of first period: delmas said

The eds were happy hearing about that

Now you ,you will be like a guest here for some or more month and you can help student like helping them either cheering them up or getting them to the infirmary or any thing : mr delmas said

Ok sure : kor said

Now kor come with me to your room: mr delmas said

Kor then follow delmas to kor's room

Now kor this room was suppose be where the student can have some fun time after school but not untill for the next 8 month: mr. Delmas said

Wow thanks i really mean it: kor said

By all means your welcome: said

Then delmas left

Kor look around every where

An this place cool i'm impressed: kor said in his thoughts

The room had a bed and a tv and some window

Kor then started to grow supision

Hmm what happen at that portal : kor said in his thoughts

If i'm right dangers is coming: kor said in his thoughts

But i will not afraid of any thing: kor said in his thoughts

Well that ch 4, sorry for the long wait it just that i coulden't think of what to write since it's my sixth fanfic


	5. Chapter 5

(Note:this will be the appeareace of ulrich and odd)

Ch 5 meeting odd and ulrich

In the morning in 8th grade ms. herts science class..

In science it showed ulrich stern who waiting for class to start

Um are you ulrich stern : a person said

That depends who want to know: ulrich said

Odd della robia, his brand new room mate: odd said

What?: ulrich said

I'm new at the academy, so the principle told me to moved in with you :odd said

Un latched onto me sound more like it: ulrich said

Relax i'm totally cool, you won't even know i'm there: odd said

Heh sure hope so, look we don't exactly go way look back so just for now let's take thing nice and slow ok: ulrich said

Ok nice and slow: odd said

Just then the speakers were on

Good afternoon student there has been anoncement today that a 15 yrs old guest will be staying with us within some or more months also three 10 yr olds who will enroll in 8 th grade classes due to 5th grade classes full so student and teacher better be nice to the student, oh they will also be roomate with two 8th grade students thus ends this anoccement: said the principle

After the student hear the annocement about kor,and eds. the eds were heading for their first 8th grade class science where odd and ulrich are

Now student will now introduce what the principle said about the three new student: ms. Herts said

Three kids came

Now can you introduce yourself

Hello my name is ed: ed said

My edd also but with two d's but you can call me double d: double d said

Eddy the name don't wear it out: eddy said

Every one was weird out by their name's and were disgusted by ed stench of his Oder

Ugh what that horrible smell: ms. Herts said

That me: ed said

Sorry about ed smell he doesn't take bath : edd said

Yeah but you'll get use to it: eddy said

Ok you three go to you're go to your seat: ms herts said

As the Eds went to their seat ed and stop by odd and Ulrich table

Hey are you odd della robia and Ulrich stern : eddy said

Why yes i'm am: odd said

That me what is it : ulrich said

Were roomies : ed said

What? Now i have 3 people that have to live with : ulrich said

Oh come on Ulrich 2 more people can't be that bad can it: odd said

If you were me you understand: Ulrich said

Which i'm not Ulrich so i think it cool : odd said

Well i'm eddy and this my world's dumbest friend ed : eddy said

Hi you 're name funny ha ha ha ha ha ha ha: ed said and laughed about odd name

Why thank you i can be very odd sometime ha ha ha ha ha: odd said

Ed and odd laughed together because odd's jokes

Oh brother : eddy said

Huh your friend seem to be a little bit dim or maybe...: ulrich said

C'mon ed let's get going before you give me detention :eddy said

Ed and eddy sit above them

Double d walked and sit next to Jeremy beliquio

Excuse me are you Jeremy beliquio: Edd said

Yeah : Jeremy said

I'm double d and i'm your roommate: Edd said

Ok having a roommate isn't that bad: Jeremy said

Why thank you i'm also very smart : edd said

Hmm that cool I like people that are smart and not jerks or show off: jeremy said

Oh i'm not that kind of person : edd said

Oh ok: jeremy said

Then a person came by ulrich and odd ,ed ,eddy

Hi there ulrich sweet heart i got something very important to tell you : said the person

Important like um i lost my make up or my pink t shirt ran : ulrich said

No nothing serious about that, it something about you and me ulrich, if you want to know more then come by my door at 8'o clock: said the person said

Ulrich sweet heart who the good looking babe: odd said

Yeah who the hottie: eddy said

sissi the principal's daughter guy's flip over her but she fliped over me: ulrich said

That pretty cool: odd said

Yes you bibby you are ulrich : ed said

Ed shut up: eddy said

Cool she only brain damage and leached as well

In that case that pretty lame : odd said

Oh man ed remember the your little sister sarah had a crush on double d hahahahaha: eddy said

Hahahahaha boy oh hoy that was so mush fun eddy : ed said

Double d and Sarah sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g: eddy said

Ed and eddy laugh alot and odd join in the laughter

Hahahaha that really funny eddy : odd said

Oh boy that was funny: ulrich said sarcastically

Hey who sarah : odd said

Sarah is ed's younger sister : eddy said

And who double d : ulrich said

If you look for a person who 10 and wearing a hat shape like a sock you'll find him: eddy said

Hi double d : ed said

Double d turn around

Hello ed : Edd said

Who are they : Jeremy said

There my friends ed and eddy: double d said

Hmm that kind of ironic : jeremy said

After class double d join with ed and eddy with there new friends

Hmm so you're double d huh: ulrich said

Why yes i'm am and you are ulrich stern and odd della robia: double d said

How did you know our name: ulrich said

Well you were with ed and eddy i suggested that you were them: edd said

Hmm didn't know anyone can do that by just knowing there name: ulrich said

Yep sockhead here is very smart : eddy said

I don't mind the name calling : edd said

Well we eds stick together: eddy said

Ed then hug double d and eddy

Awww together forever guys : ed said

Man that kinda cool you can never have a good life with out friends

You said it odd hahaha you name still funny: ed said

Why thank you ed you want to hear more joke : odd said

Why sure : ed said

Oh no : eddy said

Oh boy : ulrich said

As odd kept making jokes ed kept laughing as it starring to annoy ulrich and

eddy

And the waiter said i don't have frogs legs it just the way i walk hahaha you get it : odd said

No but will i'm willing to get that you're not determined to give me a break: ulrich said

And get something taste like a fist : eddy said

Were all gonna get to know each other and by the end of the day you won't be able to do anything without me: odd said

Odd doe had a point there everyone if we don't want to get violent we must learn to each-other: Edd said

In your dream sockhead: eddy said

Meanwhile Jeremy who went back to the old factory on the supercomputer

Um artificial intelleagene can you hear me: jeremy said

Yes but would you mind calling me something else please? :Said the girl

Ok! How would you like the name maya: jeremy said

Maya? I like that: maya said

But what i really like is what am i doing in this virtual universe: maya said

That not so easy but i already got a couple of answer, you're part of a virtual environment called lyoko and you got to try to get out of there, look out for a door or something: jeremy said

As maya walked to the end of the platform she approach a portal

Jeremy i can't find anything I ... Unn: maya said

She pass through it and saw the area of a forest

Jeremy I... This weird you have to see this: maya said

I love to ,you think you can give me a visual : jeremy said

I'll try : maya said

She gave jeremy a visual of a forest like area

Wow : jeremy said

Then it show a program of other thing and at the center of the room

Show a sphere and within it show four sector that are different

Maya there isn't a forest out there ,there is a entire world, i count four sector each one is different: jeremy said

At then two small robot figure appear with symbol on them

Um jeremy there these animal here : maya said

That fantastic this virtual world ecosystem with living creature, can you get me info on them :jeremy said

Then the creature attack maya

Jeremy there attacking me : maya said

Run away maya head back to the tower : jeremy said

Maya got hit by a laser

Huh maya, hurry up: jeremy said as maya life point were critically low

She enter the tower but got hit by another laser and knock out Unconsciousness

Phew your your life point are regenerating: jeremy said

Meanwhile kor who was in room watching the news as eds and odd and ulrich came by and came in

Hey kor how are you: ed said

Oh hi ed and i'm fine and only been a day remember : kor said

Ohhhh ok... I forget what were doing: ed said

You alway say that when you forget: kor said

So what are you watching: double d said

Just the news : kor said and turn off the tv and threw it on the table perfectly with breaking it

Wow nice throw : odd said

Thanks and you must be : kor said

I'm odd della robia and my friend ulrich stern : odd said

Hi my name kor and I'm friends with ed ,double d, and eddy : kor said

Hmm you must the 15 year old that living here within some or more month: ulrich said

And you two must be roommate with ed and eddy: kor said

Hmhp you got me there , hey maybe you guy come and get some coffee and talk about somethings: Ulrich suggested

Well i don' drink coffee but i do like to talk about thing : kor said

Oh that ok beside there can people not into coffee: odd said

And you already know that you're too young for coffee: ulrich said

Ok let's go : kor said

Kor and other head to the coffee machine where they were talking

You know what i was thinking you know your girlfriend sissi : odd said

She not my girlfriend: ulrich said

Coool that mean she's available : odd said

Who she: kor said

She the principal daughter: ulrich said

Really : kor said

Yeah and i'm telling you odd she lame:ulrich said

You got me there ,the way she act is acting like a jerk to people : kor said

You're right there and no offense odd but your not her type : ulrich said

Just then jeremy came by to get a cup of coffee and just then kor senses were triggered meaning danger somewhere here ,he turn and saw a symbol above the button and when jeremy press it and he got electrocuted

Aaaahhhh : jeremy said

Beliquio!: ulrich said

Hey Beliquio you okay: ulrich said

I'll take him to the infirmary you tell the teacher: ulrich told odd

As they left kor discuss what happen

That was weird : eddy said

You're right eddy 'people don't get electrocuted unless the weather all stormy: edd said

Double d right before that boy got electrocuted I saw a symbol above the buttons: kor said

Oooo is it the symbol from issue of evil tim the symbol of tim : ed said

Ed it just a comic : kor said

Oh by the way the boy the was electrocuted was my roommate jeremy beliquio

: edd said

Guys if there dangerous activies going on here we got to be ready for anything and we got to stick together or one of us or anyone at this school is gonna get hurt or worse. so are you guys still with me on this adventure.

I'm with you kor because i like adventure : ed said

Then you have to be brave to protect anyone, beside more hero there are, the more it make a world a better place: kor said

Ok kor i won't be afraid of any thing even soap: ed said

Kor then smiled

How about you double d you with us: kor said

Why yes my fellowed friend beside not helping could be the end of this world : edd said

Heh Thank double d you made a right choice to save this world : kor said

Let's hope smart can help us due my weak stats: edd said

And how about you eddy : kor said

Well of course i am ,i'm not let sockhead and lumpy have all the fun : eddy said

Heh didn't think you didn't quit that easily: kor said

All right: ed said

All right since you three live in the 8th grade floor i'll check it out ,as you three should head to you're rooms: kor said

Are you sure : eddy said

Yes i'm sure beside at long i have the keyblade i'll be fine beside you three know how strong i'm am: kor said

Oh ok you do have a point :edd said

Beside you guy are my closest friends, like me and sonic , he was a best friend i ever had since we met beside we look after each other... Boy i wonder how he doing: kor said very emotionally

Well (sniff) you could go meet him and get your girlfriend mina back : ed said which cause kor to become very sad

Ed you idiot keep your mouth shut: eddy said

Mina mongoose the person i loved , she and i loved each other and she was with a another person i thought she would wait for me until i come back and she just moved on : kor said very sadly but he did not cry not even once

Kor you have another chance to get her back, you should go : edd said

Only when the time has come : kor said

Kor regain confident again

Come guys you go to you room i'll check the hallway : kor said

Well someone got their confident back: eddy said

Kor turn and smiled

As they left the symbol above the coffee machine button appeared

Well i want the last part of the chapter to very emotionally about kor past so there


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 knowing the truth part 1

As the eds head to their room

Ed and eddy open the door and found odd with a dog

Oh hey guys : odd said

Why do you have a dog here : eddy said

Oh he's pet dog kiwi : odd said

Aww he so cute : ed said

Kiwi jump on ed

Aww look ,kiwi taking a liking on you ed : ed said

Well duh ed like animal especially chickens: eddy said

Really : odd said

Yeah : eddy said

Meanwhile ulrich who took Jeremy to the infirmary

The nurse was checking on him

Hmm nothing to serious, it just a minor shock: said the nurse

You wanted some juice you got some: ulrich said

Very funny stern, think you all the same : jeremy said

None taken i'll come back to check on you after my martial art class ok: ulrich said

In the hall way...

Kor check everywhere in the hall ways

Hmm nothing there got to be something here or clue or anything: kor said

Kor then checked the 8th grade hallway again

In the gym...

Ulrich was in class

No it a Chinese restrant hahaha ,um no offense Yumi Ishiyamia: jim said

None taken i'm Japanese: yumi said

Now these combat technique can save you life , now begin

Yumi and Ulrich begin fighting

Hmnp not bad for a beginner: ulrich said

Hiyaaaa : yumi said as she kick ulrich in the face and knock him down

Yumi then pound him on the ground which cause them to blush

Ok that's enough for today so have a good night sleep : jim said

Ulrich then left

Nice to meet you: yumi said

As ulrich enter his room he was so surprise

Huh ? : ulrich said

He saw his room torn up

What is with this mess ? Where that dog came from?: ulrich said

Um that kiwi my dog, he just have a little fit you'll understand the poor thing isn't well cooped up : odd said

I'm mean look at this my cd,my cloth, he trashed everything: ulrich said

Just like you ed : eddy said

Oh yeah : ed said

And argh did you see what he did on my bed: ulrich said

Ugh, um sorry i coulden't take him out with everyone around, there no dogs at kadic: odd said

No kiding, i think the principal is gonna hear about this: ulrich said

Who cares that my kiwi my little diggy do

Were gonna go check up on him :eddy said

Sure ok : odd said

Hey ulrich wait up , c'mon ed : eddy said

Ok eddy : ed said

As ed ,eddy and ,ulrich were walking kor came by

Hey guy : kor said

Oh hey : eddy said

So what do think of kadic kor : ulrich said

Not too shabby : kor said

In jeremy and edd room...

So you made these yourself jeremy : edd said

Yep are you surprise: jeremy said

Why yes: edd said

Just then a symbol appear on jeremy

Huh : jeremy said

What is it : double said

Wait i've seen this before: jeremy said

Just then kor ,ulrich ,ed ,and eddy heard two scream coming from jeremy room they into it to see 2 robot attacking jeremy

Hang in there ..aaah : ulrich said

Kor manage to grab them and threw them in the air and kick them into the wall

Man you seen to know your martial art : ulrich said

Thanks i've done it lot ,lots of time: kor said

Hmmm nice : ulrich said

Your little friend are a little aggressive maybe you should check their setting: ulrich said to jeremy

I didn't do any thing they just attack me: jeremy said

You've lost me there you mind telling me what going on: ulrich said

No forget it: jeremy said

You sure : kor said

Jeremy nodded

C'mon tell us maybe well be some help, what if you suddenly get attack by a hair dryer and i'm not around : ulrich said

Hmp he right there: kor said

Ha Very funny stern and um : jeremy said

Name's kor : kor said

Hmm ok: jeremy said

Were not leaving this room until we know what's up : kor said

Yeah that what i was thinking : ulrich said

I 'm also with this : eddy said

So did ed and double d

Ok, what i have to loose i'm already in my over my head so might of well tell you, this so crazy : jeremy said

Jeremy than closed the door

First tell me if you four can keep a secret : jeremy said

They all nodded

Ok than come with me : jeremy said

Jeremy ,kor ,ulrich ,and the eds left jeremy' room and followed him to some where


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 knowing the truth part 2

As they followed jeremy they were in the sewer and found a staircase that lead to a factory as they climb up

Man that in the gym is a way to beat curfew : ulrich said

And there a another one on campus as well: Jeremy said

As they were walking they approach some as Jeremy ' and the eds slide down

What matter scare of heights: Jeremy said to Ulrich

Um no : Ulrich said as he slide down

Hey you scare of heights too : Ulrich said to kor

Nope : kor said as he just jump down instead of sliding down on the rope

Woah that amazing : ulrich said

Thanks :kor said

Okay this to the elevator: Jeremy said

Last one there a sockhead: eddy said

Everyone was in elevator and Jeremy press the button to head to the super computer , as they were at the super computer double d was so excited about the computer he fainted

Man , ed slap him: eddy said

You got it eddy: ed said

Ed kept slapping edd

Double d wake up : ed said

Ed..ed...ed i'm awake : edd said before ed slap him again

Hmm so this is the mega computer : ulrich said

It actually a super computer, it's ultra power: jeremy said

Wow this facinating a computer like this have lots of programs : edd said

Yeah and while i was examing it I found put that it run a virtual universe called lyoko: jeremy said

You know what belquio maybe this morning electric shock fried your brain and this thing just the control system of the factory that's all: ulrich said

Oh yeah the what would you call this a program to pray painting door: jeremy said

Hello Jeremy : maya said

Who the girl with the pink hair: ulrich said

Yeah is she a person: kor said

Yes and that maya a form of artificial intellege who live on lyoko: jeremy said

Was she there the whole time: kor said

I don't know why she there so yeah: jeremy said

Lemme guess you programed her right: ulrich said

No, I woke up after jeremy restarted the super computer, i don't know who i am ,my memorie have been erased: maya said

Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower and as soon she leaves it she get attack by monster you got to believe me stern this a great discovery : jeremy said

Let said this , what if it a giant video games

I abstain , a computer like this must be for a secret observation : edd said

Maybe but if it is a game then it a dangerous one

Jeez : eddy said

That cool!: ed said

Ed lower your voice : edd said

And beside my robot were only suppose to catch a ball and they just attack me you saw that, but more the moment they attack a logo appear on my computer the same one that the monster had on LYoko: jeremy said

So you mean the thing that attack maya want to attack you: ulrich said

That what it look like: jeremy said

You know what , if that true jeremy , if it that different I think you should shut it down and call the police: ulrich said

Ok but first i want to help maya out to understand what she doing here on lyoko: jeremy said

Say what?:ulrich said

I really do and if i'm right we can materialize her on earth: jeremy said

That too much what make you think you can: ulrich said

Yeah, i'm no genius but get Real man that ridiculous:eddy said

I have to agree here too ,but a virtual girl coming to the real world that impossible: edd said

Oooo can you show me jeremy: ed said who sided with jeremy

Guy i'm with jeremy beside if a girl have feeling she proably human and from this world , then we gotta help: kor said

Well if you put it like that then i agree : double d said

I'll agree if you show it to us : eddy said

Well ok but still how : ulrich said

You'll see stern : jeremy said

Jeremy walk to the right end of the room found a handle and pull it revealing an access to the next floor then the elevator

Jeremy ,ulrich and kor went down the ladder and into the room as for the eds fell down after ed bumped them

Amazing what are these pods: edd said

There scanners I still don't know the program that can bring maya back to earth but i dug up a program that allow some one to be scanned and sent to lyoko: jeremy said

That cool: ed said

Jeez Luis :eddy said

Yeah and in fact the super computer analyze your moluecual structure through these cabins and then break down your atom and therefore digitalizing them and recreating a digital recarnation in the virtual world : jeremy said

You don't get out that much do you: eddy said

Hmm in english : ulrich said

You go inside the cabin and then teleported to the virtual world : jeremy said

Hmm that neat : kor said

Are you sure that using specific code to transport to the virtual world: edd said

Why yes : jeremy said

Jeremy these things don't even exist yet, there no way : ulrich replied

You still don't want to believe me: jeremy said

I would like to , but virtualization is straight out of scienece fiction : ulrich said

Well hey why don't we try it out that way you can see it for you're self: jeremy said

How about ed here he could use a make up : eddy said

No it too dangerous for humans to be virtualized yet were gonna need a guines pig: jeremy said

Hmm a guineas pig no problem : ulrich said

*at kadic*

Ulrich was in his room

Well i a surprise for you doggy ,you gonna be virtualized : ulrich said

As Ulrich grab kiwi his phone ring which made odd woke up

Huhh hey!: odd said

As ulrich ran he pass sissi as odd bump into her, they both ran after ulrich who ran to the secret entrance to the factory in the bolier room and was followed them

Where he's going, i'm sure there another girl involve in this: sissi said

No it not a girl ,it my dog kiwi: odd said

Ulrich was able to make it to the factory and was out of steam and push the elevator button and head down while odd and sissi keep up

Why he taking kiwi to this factory : odd said

Maybe he want to take to him to do some science experiment : sissi said

You watch too many horror movie: odd said

Yeah that maybe stupid: sissi said

In the scanner room...

Nice dog stay right there : ulrich said

Ulrich head up the computer room as odd and sissi head the scanner room

Oh dear this is exciting : edd said

Oh boy oh boy i can't wait to go next : ed said

Boy i got a bad feeling about this : kor said in his thoughts

Everything cool jeremy the mutt is in the scanner : ulrich said

Ok let's see how it goes it not gonna be a piece of cake : jeremy said

Odd and sissi were able to get in the scanner room

What are these thing ,they look like coffins: odd said

You're right maybe it a tomb of an egyptian phaoroh : sissi said

In the computer room...

All right i think were all set : jeremy said

In the scaner room..

Kiwi are you okay: odd said

Jeremy then started the procedure and kiwi jump out of the scanner right before it close on odd

Transfer guineas pig.. Scanner guineas pig .. Wait that a weird looking dog : jeremy said

What that mean : edd said

That no dog ,that odd della robia : ulrich said

What! : kor said

Jeremy stop the procedure : edd said

Uhh i don't know how to stop the procedure : jeremy said

Helppp!: sissi said

Aw man : ulrich said

I'll come too : kor said

Us too : the eds said

Odd was virtualized into lyoko into the forest sector and fell to the ground

Ow: odd said

He turn his head up

What's going on here... Where am i : odd said

Odd looked at him self as he look like a purple cat

Huh and why do i look like a purple cat: odd said

Um odd della robia: jeremy said

Huh who calling me : odd said

It's me jeremy belquio : jeremy said

Is this a joke or something : odd said

Uhh no : jeremy said

Ulrich,kor and the eds went to the scanner room where they find sissi

Sissi : ulrich said

Oh ulrich : sissi said who didn't care about the others

Ulrich it's ok odd is safe and sound on lyoko: ulrich said

Am i'm in a video game : odd said

Actually i don't really know , it's a virtual world that how much i'm sure of: jeremy said

Cool... Uraagh : odd said

Odd was blasted by laser by the monstors

Umm that a lots less cool: odd said

At the computer room...

Umm there these giant cockroaches attacking me is that normal : odd said

Yeah : jeremy said

Oh nothing to worry about then

That not what i mean't you have too get out of there : jeremy said

In the scanner room...

Ulrich , della robia in danger and i need time to devirtualized him, i don't know what to do: jeremy said

Ulrich we have to do something to help before it too late : kor said

Yeah he need help , jeremy you think you can send me ,kor and the eds to lyoko : ulrich said

Well i can always try : jeremy said

Oh boy oh boy ! Let's go : ed said which weird out sissi

Ok ulrich, me and ed go first and then you two are next : kor said

Fine : eddy said

Of course kor : double d said

Jeremy were ready to go : ulrich said

Ok i'm starting up the procedure: jeremy said

All scanners closed

Ulrich ,kor and ed were being scanned as they are about to be virtualized

Transfer Ulrich...transfer kor...transfer ed...scanner ulrich...scanner kor...scanner ed...virtualization: jeremy said

Back on lyoko...

Odd hang in there ulrich, kor, ed , double d and eddy are on there way to give you a hand: jeremy said

Great i was starting to get bored here all alone:odd said

Ulrich, kor and ed were virtualized in lyoko and ulrich and ed fall to ground as kor landed on his feet

Ow : ulrich said

He got up and looked around him self and is wearing samurai clothing with a katana saber sword which he draw out

Wow this sword rock: ulrich said

That sword seem strong : kor said as his appearance didn't change and his keyblade was on his back

But look at this : kor said as he revealed his keyblade

Woah that awesome : odd said

Guys look at me : ed said

Ed look like a viking but with a helmet and had armor on both his shoulder and wear a leather shirt and pants and his weapons are 2 big axe and a golden sword

Wow ed you look like a viking: kor said

I'm am lothor who was reborn from the depth of hades : ed said

Ed stay focus: kor said

Okay kor : ed said

Ed grab his axe

Wow this is cool what are these : ed said

Those axe ed keep them with you: kor said

Okay dokie : ed said

Nice weapons ed : ulrich said

Guys i'm sending double d and eddy : jeremy said

In the scanner room...

Eddy and double d went to the scanners

Transfer double d...transfer eddy...scanner double d...scanner eddy...virtualization: jeremy said

Eddy and double d were virtualized into lyoko and fell in the ground

Double d look at himself and looked like a wizard and had a magical staff with a sharp blade on the top and his clothes color were now white and blue with a shirt pocket holding a book

My my i mythical priest: edd said

Actually double d you look more like a wizard : kor said

Hmm you do have a point: double d said

Well see about that : eddy said

Every one look at eddy and were surprised

He was wearing blue military clothing with two ray guns

Check out these ray guns i like lyoko : eddy said

Hey that not fair how come everyone has a weapon that so much cooler: odd said

I have no idea why maybe the supercomputer reads into your subconscious minds,genetics and desires and project them on your digital incarnation : jeremy said

I don't dream about giant purple cat: odd said

I have to agree here with odd how come i'm a wizard : double d said

Well double d for one you talk like one: eddy said

Hmm i guess your right i can talk wizard like: double d said

Yeah we both know why ed a viking: eddy said

Maybe it's must be ed's multi-personality: double d said

Yeah i know that , i don't get why i have military cloths: eddy said

Hmm when jeremy said genetics it must be something you got from your brother genes beside your brothers was in the military for a few years : edd said

Hmm your right : eddy said

Yep well you don't see these kind of thing every day : ulrich said

Yep : kor said

Aw man this is unfair and what's more i rather have a weapon like kor ,ulrich, ed ,double d and eddy not these great useless paws : odd said

Odd slam his paw on his other paw and shot an arrow at ulrich but avoid it

Hey watch out : ulrich said

Cool that amazing : ed said

Hmm these arrow are pretty cool , i take back what i say : odd said

Back at the computer room...

Try to hook up with maya at the tower... Hold up i'll give you the coordinate : jeremy said

Who this maya and what that this : sissi said

It the mainframe of the supercomputer: jeremy said

Just then the symbol appeared and the electrical wires came alive and attack them

At lyoko ...

Who this maya : odd said

A virtual girl who live lyoko : kor said

Oh you mean there are virtual babes you too great : odd said

Yeah but i get the that belquio fell for her :ulrich said

For a virtual chick is he nut : odd said

Kinda... Hey jeremy are you gonna give us those coordinate : ulirich said

Back at the computer room jeremy was attack by electrical Wires

Jeremy are you asleep or what : ulrich said

Hmm something not right : kor said

Odd then spotted something

Hey look over there a tower it could be that one: odd said

Ok let's go : kor said

The five ran to the tower

Hmm what now : kor said

Is there a door : odd said

Odd touch the tower and fell in it

Waaaaa : odd said

In the tower odd was about to fall but grab onto the platform and just then ulrich , ed , edd and eddy went inside were about to fall but grabbed onto odd mean ulrich is hanging on to odd ,ed is hanging to ulrich, double d is hanging on to ed and eddy is hanging on to edd and kor also went in and successfully step on the platform without falling

Err i can't hold on for much your all too heavy ulrich drop your saber : odd said

Nice try but forget it : ulrich said

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh : everyone but kor screamed as they fall

Oh no hold guy i'm comming : kor said

Kor then dive in the data of the tower where it take him ,ulrich , odd , ed, double d and eddy somewhere

Somewhere...

As they all came out of the tower there were in a Arctic area

Ok where are we where did the forest go : odd said

How should i know : ulrich said

Hey look at the tower over there : kor said

Yeah it kind of weird that it not the same color any more : ulrich said

Boy just thinking about it give me the nerve : edd said

Nah i seen worst : eddy said

Those creature look different too : odd said

Time for all of us to beat it don't you think : ulrich said as they all ran away

They where then surrounded by three monster that where blocks and shooting laser at them

Ulrich ran and jump on top of the creature and hit it but it didn't affect it and jump off of it

So how do we kill these things : ulrich said

I wish i knew, hey you wouldn't know how many life point we have, ahhhh : odd said

Odd was hit by a laser and was devirtualized

Odd !: ulrich said

Oh dear : edd said

I'm not in my happy place guy : ed said

Oh no : kor said

At the scanner room...

Odd came out of the scanner

Oh boy i got caught off guard: odd said

Well it look like it time for pay back : eddy said

Eddy start shooting at one of the creatures and and hitting it on the sides which started to affect a little and until eddy shot it in the eye it exploded

Hmm that strange : edd said

What is it double : kor said

When the eddy shot the laser in the eye with the symbol it exploded meaning it the symbol the weak point, ahhhhh: double d said

Double d was hit and was devirtualized

Ahhhh: eddy said

Daaaa : ed said

Ed and eddy were hit and got devirtualized too

At the scanner room...

Ed,Edd and eddy came out of the scanner

Well that was unnoticeable : edd said

Boy i'm tired : ed said

Man i can't believed i got blasted away : eddy said

Ulrich ran at one of the creatures and stab the symbol and the monster exploded

Yes, ahhhh : ulrich said before he was devirtualized

Back at the scanner room...

Ulrich came out of the scanner

Well at least were alive : ulrich said

Help! : sissi said

Oh dear a distubint : edd said

Everyone but kor enter the super computer room and saw jeremy tangled by wires

Hang in there jeremy : ulrich said

Ulrich tried to slash it with a metal plate but didn't cut through and got electrocuted

Ahhh : ulrich screamed

Odd the grabbed the metal plate and slash through the wire which cause to let go of jeremy

Meanwhile kor in lyoko...

Kor kept dodging the laser and stopped, the laser was about hot him but he deflect the lasers with the key blade and threw it at the monster and it slashed through it

Alright yes : kor said

At the computer room...

Jeremy was on the computer

Kor are you there : jeremy said

Yeah i'm here : kor said

Kor were gonna devirtualized you it too dangerous: jeremy said

How :kor said

Before i was attack i was able to find a program to devirtualized you without losing your life points: jeremy said

Ok : kor said

Materization kor... : jeremy said

Kor was then devirtualized and red tower was shown meaning danger is coming ahead


End file.
